Extraño retorno
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Ellos no se conocian más que en sus sueños. ¿Que harán cuando estén frente a frente?...echa a andar tu imaginacion.. Espero que les guste este pequeñisimo escrito sin fines de lucro solo para entretenimiento. Los personajes perteneces a Mizuki e Igarashi.


Entre mis sueños

 **Un pequeño escrito. Los personajes pertenece a Mizuki y yumiko.**

* * *

Sus ojos, la cálida imagen de su mirada habitaba en mi mente. Como un par de llamas brillantes e intensas en la oscuridad que penetraban y quemaban lo más profundo de mí ser. No era la primera vez que esto me sucedía, pero cada momento mi incertidumbre crecía. ¡No sabía que ocurría conmigo! No acostumbro a darle importancia a cosas sin sentido, nunca he sido crédulo a estas situaciones, sin embargo todo esto me mantenía exacerbado sí, no lo voy negar. Todo aquello volvía una y otra vez, me perseguía en mis noches y rondaba en mi mente, mi corazón latía con fuerza y desesperado entre mis letargos y desvaríos gritaba un nombre que antes no recordaba. Mis manos entumecidas y trémulas las frote… ¡Que rayos pasa! ¿Por qué? ¿En mis sueños se hilaba lentamente esa imagen difusa que siempre me perturbaba? No entendía nada, nada, pero su voz dulce y cantarina es tan cálida, es como un manantial de agua serena que acariciaba mi alma y así, sin verla solo quería seguir allí escuchándole... Era algo inexplicable, increíble y loco pensar que estuviera en mi mente siempre. Esto era ¿tan real? Muchas veces increpado pensé que estaba volviéndome loco. La sensación de todo aquello contrariamente a todo me gustaba y con sorpresa todavía menciono esa palabra….Me gusta, ella me gusta y con el solo hecho de saber que llegaría otra vez mi corazon palpitaba fuertemente... ¡La esperaba! Claro que la espero….Quizás si veo a un médico lo antes posible me diga cuál es mi padecimiento y ¿si logro curarme?… Seguro ya estoy loco para decir todas estas tonterías… ¡No lo sé! En principio siempre fue así, las imágenes dia a dia se perfilan borrosas. Ahora es distinto, su rostro es claro y se ilumina en la oscuridad. Camina feliz sobre la hierba cantando y saltando y por instantes se detiene para recoger las flores mientras me devuelve una sonrisa, mirada que jamás haya visto y que hace arder mi piel. No sé de ese lugar, pero siento haber estado tantas veces, con ella me siento como en casa.

 _-¡Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre!... tu sonrisa y cuando estas enojada es cuando puedo ver tus pecas saltar en tu cara._

 _-¡No empieces por favor! ¿Quieres?... ¡Segura estoy que lo tuyo es envidia porque no tienes una sola!, ¿verdad? Apuesto que te encantan y por eso no paras de molestarme..._

 _-Sí, es verdad. ¡Me gustan las pecas! ..._

 _-¡Para ya!..¡Eres un maleducado, un granuja! ¿Quién te has creído para decirme todo eso?_

 _-¡No te enojes!...solo estoy bromeando, no deberías hacerlo si te sientes tan orgullosa de tener tu cara detrás de todas esas pecas._

 _-¡No me gustan tus bromas!... contigo no se puede hablar... ¡Adiós!, ah y no se te olvide que debes entrar a clases._

 _-Pecosa entremetida ¿Qué se ha creído?_

 _-¡Por favor no me dejes!- Escuchó a lo lejos una voz desgarrada y con tanta tristeza…. –Era su voz entrecortada y temblorosa._

 _\- ¡No lo haré!... Ella respondió tomando sus manos y apretándola contra su rostro-Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, porque sabes que te amo._

 _-¡Entonces no te vayas! si dices que me amas no me dejes por favor…_

 _-Ahora no podemos, pero si el destino nos quiere juntos, entonces así será._

 _-¡Creí que estaba soñando despierto!- escuchó decir al hombre que estaba con ella sentado al piano y tocaba una dulce música. El hombre era alto, sus manos perfectas sobre el piano y sus dedos largos y finos se acomodaban elegantemente sobre las teclas. Su vestimenta era diferente. Su figura se asemejaba a un príncipe, sí, era como un príncipe y ella una princesa, la princesa de sus sueños y su memoria atesoró su imagen._

 _-¡Jamás habría pensado que fuera capaz de tocar el piano!...sí que eres muy bueno._

 _-Bueno….tan solo revivo un recuerdo de mi pasado. Era muy pequeño, pero sé que mi madre la cantaba para hacerme dormir._

 _-¡Con razón me estaba dando sueño!...pero es muy bonita. Es un recuerdo hermoso_

Nada tenía sentido. Despertó confuso y sudoroso. Se levantó para tomar un poco de agua, tenía mucha sed. Ahora había sido claro, completo y agradable escucharle. ¿Hablaba con alguien más o ese hombre era él? poco a poco se fue adueñando de su corazón y sentía amarla. Parecía algo perdido que aguardaba y que deseaba volver. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, aun despierto seguía soñando -¡Todo esto es ilógico!- exclamó frunciendo su seño al sentirse un como un estúpido- ¡Cómo me puede ser si no existe! ella solo está en mis sueños, imágenes de alguien que no existe. Puede ser eso, quizás vi en alguna revista de espectáculos su rostro y ahora mi subconsciente habla por ella…. ¡Que tonto que soy al darle importancia a tanta estupidez!...no es real, pero….- instintivamente llevo sus dedos a sus labios – Será mejor que dejes de pensar en tonterías o terminaran echándote por llegar tarde- se recriminó.

Al llegar otra vez la noche deambulaba en su habitación a media luz, el humo de su cigarrillo inundaba el ambiente y observaba tontamente las espirales hasta perderse. El día había sido duro y estaba cansado. Caminó pesadamente, quizás ya había enloquecido y no se había dado cuenta al ver en el vidrio de la ventana recreada nuevamente la imagen de aquel rostro que se iluminó con el reflejo de la Luna - ¡Tú no existes!- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué haces que me sienta así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscas?

Se encontraba pasando sus vacaciones en aquel lugar. Cada cosa que veía, parecía conocerlo y haberlo vivido…todo había sido en vano porque la situación fue más recurrente y más clara. A la mañana siguiente debía regresar a América a continuar con su trabajo en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Debía tratar de dormir lo más pronto posible si no quería perder su vuelo.

 _-"Me gustan las pecas"-¡No te vayas! ¡Grosero! ¡Engreído! y un malcriado...todo eso eres tú._

 _-Ja, ja, ja..._

 _Esa noche no fue la excepción. Todas aquellas frases se mezclaron y despertó sintiendo escalofríos en todo su cuerpo._

* * *

Tras un tiempo, había finalizado exitosamente su tesis de medicina, con eso culminaban sus estudios y era momento de regresar. La mujer de larga cabellera dorada se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca. Muchas veces se sumergía en aquel lugar para hundirse entre libros y dibujos. Al regresar ejercería su profesión. Los últimos meses habían sido críticos por los recientes acontecimientos que le acaecían provocándole ratos de desconcentración. Acontecimientos difíciles de explicar.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa! ¡He llegado justo a tiempo!- La muchacha de ojos azules exclamó agitada y molesta- ¿No pensabas despedirte de mí?- se habían conocido tan solo un año atrás en Nueva York. Ella había ido a estudiar y él a pasar una merecidas vacaciones.

-Por favor, ayer nos vimos- afirmó un poco molesto arrugando su frente…-¿Lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no, pero deseaba verte de nuevo- La mirada de él se perdió... ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Sigues teniendo esos episodios?

-No, no pasa nada… solo que pensaba en…muchas cosas que tengo que hacer al volver…Mi Familia y el trabajo…

-¡Quédate unos días más!

-¡Imposible! Prometí estar hoy mismo y esperar año nuevo.

-Habría sido grandioso regresar juntos, quiero que el tiempo pase prontamente y volver. No podía dejarte ir sin decirte que te amo y pedirte que pienses mejor las cosas, quizás esto haga que cambies de opinión y me des la oportunidad….por favor prométemelo y talvez cuando vuelva tú y yo lo intentemos.

-¡No lo sé!... De verdad que quisiera decirte lo que quieres escuchar, pero no puedo….discúlpame, pero no siento que cambie en nada….

-¡Déjalo así!- le interrumpió- solo daré tiempo al tiempo...Estando lejos me extrañaras y te darás cuenta que también me amas...- vió incrédulo a la chica que era muy linda y no entendía por qué su corazón era inmune a sus encantos - Sabes, creo que también estoy delirando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque siento celos de esa mujer que ocupa tus sueños, al menos ella está y se va contigo.

-¡Por favor no digas tonterías!...eso no existe - dió un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca- ¡Debo irme o perderé el avión….! discúlpame, en realidad tengo prisa.

-Entonces hasta luego y por favor piensa en mí…- besó los labios del joven quien no se inmutó por su osadía, la vió alejarse.

La gente iba y venía con sus maletas grandes y pequeñas en el Prestwick Airport de Glasgow en Escocia parecía que toda la ciudad entera se le había ocurrido visitarlo. Llegó media hora antes y pensó en comer algo, pues su estómago le reclamaba atención. Un café y una pequeña rebanada de pastel eran suficientes lo cual devoró en minutos sentada en unos sillones grises mientras esperaba el momento. Faltaba tiempo y decidió caminar un poco por las tiendas sin alejarse mucho. A poca distancia había un estante de libros e inmediatamente pensó en las horas de vuelo, leer no le vendría nada mal, debía hacer algo que le distrajera. Observaba los libros. En realidad no tenía nada específico y pidió al hombre que le recomendara una buena lectura.

-Bueno, estos quizás le interesen- señaló uno sobre los presagios ocultos, literatura dramática y unas revistas de medicina.

-¡Medicina! interesante que bueno que tenga este tipo de lectura, soy médico.

-¡Le felicito!

Su mirada se perdió, un libro cuya portada azul muy llamativa- ¿El enigma de los sueños? lo tomó como si descifraría precisamente un enigma. El comerciante la observaba extrañado.

\- ¡Me lo llevo!- dijo contrariada y ansiosa pensando que quizás era una tontería, pero los sucesos recientes despertaron su curiosidad, lo leería solo para distraerse pues no creía que allí estuviesen las respuestas a sus preguntas. Retrocedió unos pasos, pero se detuvo para volver su mirada hacia la pequeña librería como si una fuerza extraña la impulsara a hacerlo. Su mente no podía procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba impávida. Entrecerró sus ojos y su campo visual era interrumpido por el paso de la gente, pero no quitaba la mirada y todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Solo unos pasos los separaban

-.. ¿Qué libro le interesa?... ¡Joven!- inmerso en aquella mirada que lo había atrapado, no escuchaba, no existía nada ¿Se volvió loco y su imaginación le estaba jugando mal?

-¡Oh, discúlpeme!, Lo siento….- y se retiró, el vendedor de Libros se encogió de hombros y pensó en su cliente anterior

 _¡Estos chicos, raros!_

El llamado a los pasajeros se escuchó e inmediatamente apartó su mirada como si hacerlo se arrancaba la vida, caminó hacia la multitud nerviosamente. Cuando la vió alejarse sintió lo mismo y sin pensarlo -¡Espere! – Su mano en su antebrazo la hizo estremecer- ¡Espere por favor!- No quería ver esos ojos, temía haber perdido la razón- Quizás que me gane una bofetada, pero no puedo dejarla ir.

 _¡Esa voz!-_ de abrir su boca seguramente se le saldría el corazón- _¡y esos ojos, no puede ser verdad!_

-Su rostro…. y su mirada….usted y yo….nos conocemos…. ¡Qué estúpido!- lo último fue dicho en su interior.

\- ¡No! no lo creo- su inseguridad provocó su curiosidad y entonces giró su rostro para verlo fijamente, se perdió en ese azul – En verdad no lo sé, siento que sí, que lo conozco, pero no, no…esto no es….

\- ¿Tú eres Candy?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Su corazón estaba seguro de ello.

No podía creerlo y sin preámbulos dijo - Yo... entonces tú ¿Tú, Tú eres Terry?…. no es verdad….Tú, yo – no podía coordinar una frase completa. Él estaba enmudecido. Esos nombres dentro de sus sueños. Ella sentía que el corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. Le sonrió y admiró ensimismada esa sonrisa, era la misma que ya conocía Sus miradas ávidas se recorrían. Sus nombres eran otros, sus rostros inolvidables. Un amor que volvía en sueños y recuerdos que ardían en las memorias dormidas. No había dudas que los caminos del destino preparan inexplicables sucesos y a ellos, **una sorpresa**. El mismo vuelo M31121912/CT. Un amor empezaría.

Fin


End file.
